Agent Donna Lewis of SHIELD
by M.I.KIDD.29
Summary: Donna confiaba en Shield, pensó que era lo que estaba bien. Todo su universo cae cuando una verdad sale a la luz. Hydra infiltrado en Shield. ¿Que será de su vida? ¿Como fue su vida antes de que eso ocurriera? Darás un paseo por la agencia de inteligencia mas grande del planeta a través de los ojos de Donna y su amiga Maria Hill.


Hola! ¡Nuevo fanfiction! Amo la serie Agents of Shield y siempre me pregunté como seria la vida de los demás personajes como Fury y Maria Hill. Son personajes que tienen mucho para dar y van a estar en muchos de los capítulos.

También van a salir varios mas. Incluso tal vez algún Avenger.

La idea es también hacer un Crossover con Doctor Strange que no tiene nada que ver con los comics (lo aviso desde ya) aunque si esta basado. Y pienso que es el primer fanfiction sobre este nuevo super héroe. Es mas bien sobre como pienso yo que va a a ser la película de Marvel.

Mi Oc es mi creación, nada de lo otro es propiedad mía (ya quisiera yo)

* * *

Capitulo 1

3 de febrero de 1999

Tenía 17 años y estaba por ganar la medalla de oro por artes marciales cuando él me encontró.

Mi vida había sido dura. Mi padre un maltratador psicológico, mi madre una suicida.

Ellos habían querido un hijo varón, les salió una niña muy inteligente. Me gustaba leer y la vida me enseñó a defenderme yo sola.

Todo mi enojo lo descargaba en el gimnasio.

Nacida un 4 de Julio en Londres, Inglaterra. De una familia aristocrática, el señor y la señora Lewis anhelaban un varón, y ni siquiera se habían molestado en tener un nombre para una niña.

Estaban tan seguros, que no quisieron cerciorarse del sexo del bebe.

La sorpresa vino cuando después del parto le dijeron al señor Lewis que su niño, era en realidad una niña.

La llamaron Donna, como su madre.

Luego de eso, la pareja se derrumbó, el señor Lewis culpaba a la madre por este infortunio y la pequeña Donna creció con peleas a gritos en la casa mientras su madre tenía una gran depresión.

Él dijo que todos los nuevos reclutas tenían historias parecidas, llenas de horror, sufrimiento y tragedia.

Dijo que me había estado vigilando y yo le pregunté por que me había estado vigilando, y si eso era legal. Él se rió divertido. 'Esta chica es inteligente', se dijo el señor. Tenía un parche tapando uno de sus globos oculares.

El decidió no responder la pregunta.

En cambio le hizo otras más. Quedaba una pelea para decidir quién se quedaría con la medalla. Yo quería ganar, siempre quería ser la mejor.

Pero él ahora la había dejado curiosa.

La miró con un solo ojo, directamente a los suyos, color almendra.

-¿Te gustaría tener una familia?

-Tengo una familia.

-Me refiero a una de verdad. Ya no tienes madre, ¿es cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Porque es mi deber saber todo sobre todos. – El hombre tomó una de mis toallas blancas limpias y me la lanzó.- No creo que necesites perder más sudor en competiciones.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te gustaría defender al inocente, luchar por la vida de las personas que lo valen?

-Cla.. Claro que me gustaría. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Quién eres?

-No, la pregunta importante es… Que puedo hacer yo por ti.

-¿Qué puedes hacer por mí? Seas quien seas.

-Eres ingeniosa también, del lugar de donde vengo nos sirven las personas ingeniosas.

-¿Es que trabajas para la mafia?- bromee mientras ponía todo en mi bolso, ya el momento había pasado, mi competidor no había tenido con quien pelear. Había perdido. Pero no me sentí triste. Ya me había sacado todo el enojo del día de hoy.

-No, estoy aquí para ofrecerte un lugar en una academia para personas como tú.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Para personas que saben pelear y son inteligentes.

-¿Esa academia…- me detuve al comenzar a guardar mi ropa y para sacar ropa limpia de mi bolso deportivo.- es de aquí? ¿En Londres?

-Bueno, no, es más lejos que eso. Estoy seguro que vas a poder entrar. Tienes todas las condiciones, incluso estas mucho más avanzada que los de primer año.

-Así que la academia tiene una ubicación secreta, ¿qué es esto, James Bond o algo así? Un juego de detectives. – lo miré a los ojos, enojada.- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

-Confía en tu rabia y hazla útil, no la sigas utilizando para ganar medallas. Puedes ser alguien, tener una familia. Vamos, sé que quieres ir, eres una bomba de tiempo comenzando a explotar, en la academia vas a poder liberarte.

-Y si acepto, ¿me dirás quién eres?

\- No solo te diré quién soy, también mi avión privado te llevara hasta la academia.

-Con ubicación súper secreta.

-Sí, claro.

-¿y para quien trabajas?

-Para… ¿para quién trabajo? En mi organización no trabajamos, tenemos un propósito. Pero tú estudiarías para S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¿Escudo*? Leí en una revista sobre esa organización. Es estadounidense ¿verdad? ¿Y vienes hasta Inglaterra para pedirme que vaya?

-Porque soy el director y no voy a dejar que tus talentos se vayan por la cañería jovencita. Ya me harté de esta conversación. ¿Vas a ir o no?

-Déjame pensar…- me puse una mano en posición de pensamiento.- tendría que ir hasta mi casa a buscar mis cosas ¿no?

-No tendrás por que, una vez que entres en la academia todos tus gastos y útiles serán nuestro deber.

-Perfecto, porque no quería volver a la casa nunca mas. – cerré el bolso deportivo y me lo puse en el hombro. El misterioso hombre del parche seguía sentado en uno de los bancos del baño.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya decidiste ir?

-Sí, no me hagas cambiar de opinión, me gusta caminar rápido, así que ¿vamos o no?

-¿No me tienes miedo?, podría ser cualquiera.

-En realidad ya te conozco eres el director Fury de Shield, lo sé porque saliste en el diario esta mañana y me gusta leer el diario. Pero vas a tener que explicarme que es Shield.

Salimos por las puertas dobles del baño y seguimos por el corredor, uno al lado del otro.

Comenzó a explicarme.

-Supongo que eso no estaba en el diario.- me miró y yo asentí sin mirarlo. Doblamos una esquina. Y comenzamos a subir la escalera que daba a la azotea.

-S.H.I.E.L.D. es una agencia de inteligencia y antiterrorismo. Esta organización opera tanto como una agencia secreta como una paramilitar. Tú serias mejor para las operaciones militares. ¿Sabes usar armas?

-No, no sé. No me gusta usar armas, me gusta usar mis brazos para defenderme.

-Valiente, pero necesitarás una de estas. –sacó una pistola mediana y negra de su cinturón. Me la mostró con una sonrisa. Yo no sabía que decir así que volví a asentir.

Llegamos al techo y vi algo que no me esperaba, un helicóptero enorme estaba a un costado y hacia un ruido enorme, supongo que quedé con la boca abierta y Fury se rio.

-El helicóptero privado del director de Shield, tengo que decirte que no todos tienen esta oportunidad.- dijo gritando por encima del ruido.

Dicho helicóptero tenía un gran escudo con un águila de color plateado, a su alrededor palabras estaban allí, decían: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.

-Cool.- susurre para mí misma. Nos subimos los dos a la parte trasera del helicóptero, un conductor estaba delante, nos miró por un segundo y luego volvió la vista hacia delante otra vez.

-¿Todo listo señor?

-Todo listo Jim, pon esta máquina a volar.

No era la primera vez que volaba. Amaba volar, me sentía libre, despierta, liberada.

Tal vez el director Fury tenía razón, necesitaba liberarme de mis cadenas.

Unas horas después llegamos a un avión privado, mucho más genial y enorme. También era de Shield. Me vinieron nuevas preguntas a la cabeza, pero estuve callada todo el viaje de helicóptero.

Me sentí nerviosa y alegre de haber dicho que sí. Fury también era callado y distante, eso me gustaba. No era de esos que parloteaban de más cuando no sabían que hacer.

Traté de ocultar el hecho de que estaba muy nerviosa, esperaba haberlo logrado, si no fue así, el director no dio muestras de percibirlo.

En el avión nos tocó los asientos de una primera clase, había bebidas y diferentes galletas.

Comí unas galletas de chispas de chocolate. Y una Fanta.

Luego me recosté sobre el asiento y unos minutos después estaba dormida.

Estaba soñando con lago divertido cuando sentí que una mano enorme me zarandeaba para despertarme, abrí un ojo y pude ver un parche.

-Hemos llegado, soldado.

Me desperecé y bostecé.

-¿Es así como me llamaras ahora? ¿Soldado?

-Es una broma.

-¿Sabes mi nombre verdad?

-Claro, te llamas Donna.

-Sí.

Miré por la ventana que estaba a mi lado. -siempre me había gustado viajar en el lado de la ventana.-

No estábamos en ningún sitio de Europa. Era algún lugar en América. Había una bandera de los estados unidos a unos metros. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Me vas a decir dónde estamos?

-Nope, ubicación clasificada, solo agentes de Shield nivel 9 saben la perfecta ubicación.

-¿Y yo que numero de agente soy?

El rió nuevamente, ¿es que yo era un payaso?

-No eres de ningún nivel, pero puedes ser del nivel que quieras si te esfuerzas lo bastante.

Me gustaban los desafíos y los juegos.

Cuando bajamos del avión había un auto aparcado a unos metros.

Tomamos ese auto y a las pocas horas de aburrido silencio y mascadas de chicles –pues yo estaba tan nerviosa que si no comía un chicle iba a quedarme sin uñas. – llegamos a las puertas de un edificio enorme.

Parecía una academia militar, sus paredes eran de color gris y repletas de vidrios que parecían inquebrantables, -los cuales iban a ser profundamente testeados por mí en los años venideros.-

Y eso yo todavía no lo sabía.

Cuando los dos entramos nos estaba esperando un mujer pelirroja de tacos, la directora.

El edifico por dentro era igual de intimidante. Tenía mucha luz, ya que las paredes eran mayormente de vidrio, pero las paredes que había adentro también eran grises o blancas.

Me gustaba.

-Soy Miranda Bones, la directora de la academia de operaciones de Shield.- dejó de hablar y me miro a mí y a Fury una y otra vez.- Fury, has traído a una nueva estudiante.- me miró a mí y me extendió la mano.

La tomé y la saludé apropiadamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Donna Lewis.

-¿Quieres ser una agente de Shield?

-Sí.

-Entonces sígueme.

Me hablaron de cómo sería mi estancia allí. Que clases tendría, horas de descanso, horas de trabajo. Planes de operaciones. Me gustó mucho en verdad. Parecía que uno nunca se podría aburrir.

Hasta que Fury me pinchó el globo.

-Ella no necesita entrenamiento, hace artes marciales desde los nueve años.

La directora, la cual usaba lentes y era pelirroja, esbelta, me miró por arriba de los lentes y me dijo.

-No me dijiste que estabas entrenada.

Fury respondió antes de que yo dijera una palabra.

-Es que no está entrenada, ella necesita socializar, saber lo que es trabajar en equipo…

Lo paré desde ahí.

-Eh no me gusta trabajar en equipo.

Esta vez la directora fue la que me respondió. Con voz y mirada estricta.

-Para estar en Shield todo alumno debe trabajar en equipo.

-Pues si no hay otra…-

-Ve directora, de esto estoy hablando. La chica tiene graves problemas para socializar o darse con otros seres humanos. Creo que no dijo ni una palabra en las horas de viaje.

-No hables como si no estuviera aquí.

Lo siguieron haciendo aunque era obvio que yo seguía ahí.

-Lo entiendo director Fury. Será tratada como todos los demás estudiantes, no creas que tiene un lugar especial porque la trajo el director.

-¿Cómo seré tratada?

Fury se levantó de la silla y le habló a la directora seriamente.

-De eso estoy seguro, la quiero preparada para agente en unos años. Adiós, Donna, un placer volver a verte. Nos estamos viendo.

Yo quería decirle algo, pero se había ido tan rápido que me dejó con las protestas en la boca, me di la vuelta para mirar a la directora.

-Agente Tomas, lleve a la señorita Lewis a una habitación doble.

-¿Doble?

El agente que había aparecido de la nada me tomó del brazo y me señaló el camino con la otra mano, mientras a mí se me hacía urgente conseguir otras respuestas.

-Ah, antes de que se vaya, tome su agenda de clases. Supongo que en la de entrenamiento va a ir a demostrar su valía y a ser la envidia de la clase, pero igual.

Tomé el papel plastificado que me había tendido con un seño en la cara y cuando quise acordar me estaban llevando hasta una escalera con escalones innumerables.

Llegamos a un corredor y luego mi cara estaba de frente a una puerta color caoba de pura madera.

El agente, soldado ya había volado como si fuera un fantasma y yo me encontraba en un corredor desierto de color blanco y gris, como todo en este lugar.

No sabía qué hacer, si entrar sin llamar o llamar y quedar tal vez como una idiota ante las dos cámaras que había allí – si había dos cámaras en el corredor. No estaban jodiendo.

'en qué lugar me había metido' pensé yo.

Me decidí a tocar la puerta. Esperaba que no hubiera un hombre desnudo del otro lado.

Toqué y por unos segundos no se escuchó nada.

Luego se sintieron pasos y la manija plateada de la puerta se movió y la puerta se abrió.

Había una persona mirándome por una abertura de la puerta, tenía grandes ojos azules y pelo negro.

-¿Eres nueva?

Una voz firme, de mujer salió por la abertura.

-Emm, si eso es obvio. -Contesté yo condescendiente.

La puerta se abrió toda y mostró a una muchacha de más o menos mi edad, pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules que brillaban con humor.

-Hola, entonces, soy María Hill, y bienvenida a tu nuevo dormitorio.- se hizo a un lado y yo entre al dormitorio. Era de tamaño medio y tenía dos camas de una plaza. Un ropero enorme pegado a la pared y dos mesas de luz. También había otra puerta.

-Tú eres una estudiante también. ¿En qué año estas?

Se rio un poco, pero no me ofendió, era confiable, según mis observaciones.

-Aquí no hay años, hay rangos, estoy en el rango 6.

-¿Y eso quiere decir…?

-Agente casi potencial. Riesgo 6.

-Ah, buenísimo.

-Ya vas a acostumbrarte al ritmo. Esa es tu cama. Dame el bolso.- quiso tomar el bolso, luego de señalarme mi cama.

Yo todavía no sabía si confiar en alguien allí adentro y le alejé el bolso.

-Yo se cuidarme por mi misma, se dónde dejar mi bolso, pero gracias.

Puso sus manos levantadas en rendición.

Tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Caminó hasta un armario y sacó una manzana verde, comenzó a comerla.

-Eres intrigante, me gustas. ¿Tienes amigos?

-No tengo amigos. -Dije sin mirarla, masticaba la manzana fuertemente, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ella no sabía que yo odiaba los ruidos de otras personas.

Miré a mí alrededor. Las paredes eran blancas.

-Gracias a Dios que las paredes no son grises.

Se rió divertida.

-Lo sé, el color gris puede parecer odioso una vez que vives aquí.

Me senté en mi cama y dejé mi bolso en el piso. La miré desde allí, tenía un ojo morado y ropa negra apretada. Era alta, más alta que yo y su cuerpo parecía preparado para combate.

-Así que tú vives aquí.

-Sí, y ahora tú también. ¿En que eres buena? ¿Sabes de armas?

-De armas no sé nada

Le sacó importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

-No te preocupes por eso, para eso estas aquí. Hablando de eso.- dejó de hablar y caminó hacia el ropero otra vez. Tomó algo que parecía un bulto de ropa.- Esto es tuyo. Es el equipo de entrenamiento y ropa de la academia para diferentes ocasiones.

Me lo tendió y yo lo tomé rápidamente.

-O sea que sabias que yo venía.

Sonrió un poco.

-Claro, cada cuarto tiene una computadora en la cual nos informan cosas… y también te dicen el pronóstico del tiempo.

Abrió una pequeña puerta en la pared a la altura del pecho y adentro había un agujero en la pared y allí, una computadora pantalla plana, de esas que salen en las películas y yo no sabía que existían.

-¡Wow! ¡Esa es la mejor computadora que eh visto! Shield está avanzado.

Se encogió los hombros.

-No tanto en realidad.

La miré con una ceja levantada.

-Vete a cambiar, allí está el baño- señaló con la mano hacia la otra puerta.-es de las dos, cuídalo, si lo ensucias, lo limpias.

-Entendido.

Fui directo al baño.

Hill me caía bien.

29 abril 2014

-0-8-4

-¿0-8-4? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Estábamos encubiertos en una cafetería de Paris, Fury estaba vestido muy extrañamente.

Tenía lentes negros, de sol. Boina de cuero, ropa que parecía de rapero o de indigente. Me gustaba más su antiguo estilo. La gabardina negra era muy genial.

Esto había comenzado hacia unas dos horas, cuando estaba comprando.- perdón intentando- comprar algunas cosas para mí. Como ropa y otras utilidades.

Había pasado un mes desde la guerra civil de Shield y yo y mis demás compañeros pertenecientes a la misma éramos buscados por las autoridades correspondientes.

¿Qué que quería comprarme? Unos lentes de sol. Claro, pero eso no había podido ser, cuando mientras me estaba probando algunos, vi a alguien detrás mío a través del espejo probador.

Me di la vuelta.

Esto no podía ser.

¿Era un fantasma? ¿El fantasma de Nick me perseguía por alguna razón luego de su muerte?

Claro que me había dolido su defunción. Había sido una de las pocas personas en las que yo había confiado.

No era fácil para mí confiar. Pero era la única agente que había elegido a su equipo bien, ninguno había estado dentro de Hydra.

Por eso seguía viva.

Pero Nick, Nick era diferente, el había confiado en personas no indicadas. Y por eso había muerto.

O eso era el rumor más popular.

Hasta ahora.

Me había llevado a la cafetería más cercana, la cual no tenía cámaras que estuvieran en funcionamiento.

Para escapar a las autoridades había renunciado a mi placa de agente de Shield, algo que me costó ganar y algo de lo que me costó desprenderme y también me teñí el pelo de rojo fuego.

No me quedaba mal.

Pero prefería mi nuevo estilo, al nuevo de Fury. Él me contestó.

-Este 0-8-4 me temo, es diferente.

Tomé de mi café.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Mi acento británico estaba totalmente escondido, si me hubieras escuchado, no tendrías ni pista de que en realidad era británica.

-Es una persona.

Pedí tiempo con mis manos y dejé el café de lado.

-¿Una persona? – Okay tal vez lo dije un poco más alto de lo que quería, me empezaba a poner histérica.- ¿estás loco? Ya sé que hipotéticamente una persona puede ser un 0-8-4, pero no creo que suceda en la realidad.

-Pues créeme.

-¿Ya te dije que odio tu nuevo guardarropas?

Rodó los ojos. Desde que había salido de la academia habíamos sido amigos. Casi como un padre y una hija. Me había pedido varias veces trabajar con él, pero a mí no me interesaba estar tan de lleno en la organización, había tenido razón.

-Sí, lo hiciste.

-Bueno tú luces vivo, de hecho es lo que más importa.

-Sí, perdona sobre eso… Era un secreto nivel 10 y 9.

-Y yo era nivel 8- aclaré tristemente. Al fin había sido parte de algo y ahora estaba más sola que hacía diez años. Trabajé tan duro para ganarme la placa, tan duro para subir de nivel. Había sido casi un juego. Misión tras misión, descubriendo objetos, personas y secretos en el mundo.

-Sí, lo eras. Ahora eres unas de las restantes personas que siguen siendo reales agentes de Shield. Y en las que puedo confiar. Te necesito.- me miró por arriba de sus lentes de sol y vi que ya no tenía el parche, en cambio se le veía el ojo. Tenía un tono blanco, pero no era la primera vez que lo veía

-¿Para qué?- dije fastidiada.

-Te necesito para reconstruir Shield.

Lo dijo tan rápido y seguro que me costó entender sus palabras y su contenido, cuando lo entendí – luego de tomar una buena cantidad de café- casi me atraganto con el mismo.

Me reí falsamente.

-De ninguna manera, mi amigo. Estoy de vacaciones, unas que no tenía hacía más de diez largos años. Diez años, Fury, diez, ¿y que he ganado? Cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, de bala, de explosiones y otras cosas. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para luego darnos cuenta que Hydra estaba operando adentro de Shield?- me aclaré la garganta, estaba roja de ira, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. -Por esto es que necesito vacaciones.

Levantó los brazos en rendición.

-Si no eres tú, es Coulson.- tal vez no lo habría dicho si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ese también era un secreto de nivel 9 y 10. No sabía que el agente Coulson seguía vivo.

-Aah está vivo también…

-Si…- pareció realmente apenado por haberme mentido.- Lo siento por eso también.

Pero yo sabía que era así como funcionaba- había funcionado- mi querido y desparecido Shield.

'confía en el sistema' había sido mi mantra interno, que me habían gravado en la academia. Había servido para trabajar en ella, pero luego descubriría que había tantos secretos, que algunos destruirían mi universo entero.

Pero estaba muy feliz, de que Phill estuviera todavía vivo y por ahí haciendo de las suyas.

La última vez que habíamos coincidido estaba saliendo con una chelista o algo así.

-No es nada, en si estoy feliz por eso. Me gusta ese hombre, y ¿cómo esta María?- hacía años que no veía a mi única amiga.

-Ella está bien, ahora trabaja para Stark.

Así que trabajaba con Stark. Ese hombre era insufrible. Esperaba que María le tuviera paciencia.

Dejamos de hablar por unos minutos. Mi café estaba frío. Era una mierda.

Lo miré y Fury seguía allí, no entendía por que no se había ido. Ya le había dicho que no.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Porque necesito algo más.

-Okay, habla rápido, necesito nuevos lentes de sol.

Y así lo hizo, fue directo.

-El 0-8-4.- Murmuró fuerte y claro

-¿Esa persona que puede ser un daño potencial para la humanidad y todo lo que eso conlleva?

-Sí, y no solo la humanidad, estamos hablando del universo y ahora me es imposible encontrarlo, ya que no tengo todos los medios que tenía.

Parecía enojado y yo lo entendía. Habíamos luchado por obtener el poder, pero ahora nos lo habían arrebatado.

-Entonces es un hombre.

-Es británico, como tú.

-Claro, ¿y está en Londres o en alguna otra ciudad de las dos islas?

-Nope, el último registro dice que está en China ahora.

-¿En china? Nunca estuve en ese país.- me detuve y lo pensé mejor, era un suicidio-Perdóname si me equivoco, pero ya no somos agentes de Shield, nada me va a proteger si voy a China.

-Tienes razón.

-Okay, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Él se arrimó más cerca de mí. Parecía más calmado de lo que en realidad estaba, eso era un truco de la academia.

-Porque, como te he dicho, yo no confío en muchas personas y tú eres una de mis pocos amigos. Tú eres británica, eres una mujer hermosa, - me miró otra vez por encima de los lentes- Y Hydra está tratando de matarlo. Tienes que ayudarlo.

De lo que había dicho, algo había quedado en mi cerebro rondando y me quemaba. Por qué Hydra se mataría buscando a este hombre, a no ser que fuera algo más que un hombre, algo especial.

-Espera… Es un superhéroe. Tú sabes que yo solo opero en situaciones civiles riesgosas. No me gustan los aliens ni nada de esas cosas.

La última vez que me había encontrado con cosas supernaturales, casi me había matado un auto en llamas que había lanzado un loco con un brazo de metal. Culpa de Hydra en la batalla de Triskelion. Y antes de eso, en New York, los Avengers y Loki, el hermano adoptado de Thor y el desorden que habían causado. Ah y me olvidaba, los aliens elfos que habían casi destruido Londres, lo cual me hizo volver a mi tierra natal, algo que no había agradecido, para nada.

Fury pareció apenado.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo a nadie más.

Me dio pena, se veía tan desolado, y no estaba actuando, a él no le gustaría parecer débil frente a nadie que no fuera de confianza.

Esta vez le hablé con mayor respeto.

-¿Y Coulson?

-Él va a estar muy ocupado estos días.

-Verdad a eso.

-De hecho, estoy aquí en Europa por el también.

Me alegré, tuve una idea, quería volver a ver a uno de los que me habían calificado para entrar en Shield.

-¿Puedo… puedo ir contigo?

-Sí, tu puedes, si me prometes que iras a China y harás un nuevo amigo. Más ciertamente en el Tibet.

-Oh por Dios santo.- Dije con cansancio. Pero luego me di cuenta que podía sacar algo bueno de esta aventura.-¿Voy a tener que vestirme como las civiles?-

-Sí, tendrás que hacerlo.

Sonreímos los dos.

-Puede ser divertido.

-Muy divertido. – él ya se había dado cuenta que había entrado, de hecho se recostó en el asiento, muestra de que el estrés que antes había estado en su postura, ya no estaba.

-Okay, estoy adentro.

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso. Ahora, nuevo asunto, vas a tener una nueva tarjeta de crédito, para todos tus gastos.

-Gracias, señor.

-No me llames señor, no ves que estoy vestido como si viviera abajo de un puente.

Junté los labios para no reírme y hice una mueca de asco. Siguió hablando él.

-Pero piensa en lo positivo, te puedes comprar tus lentes de sol con la nueva tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Puedo comprarte ropa nueva también?- bromee yo y a él se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios.

-No, no puedes

-Le voy a contar a María sobre esto.

-Ella va a estar muy feliz de escuchar tu voz, pensaba que estabas muerta luego de lo de Triskelion.

-It's a Shield thing.

-Indeed.

Le comenzó a sonar el móvil y lo entendió apresuradamente.

-Fury.

Lo miré mientras le hablaban por el móvil y movía los ojos nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo es que pasó eso?

Su tono de voz me alertó.

-Mantenganla en el cuarto de operaciones mientras yo no este allí.

Colgó sin esperar una respuesta. Seguía siendo el jefe de los jefes.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Él se levantó del asiento y me miró con pena.

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir inmediatamente a New York. Solo vamos a tener tiempo para llevarte hasta el jet de Coulson.

-Está bien, pero ¿qué paso en New York?

-Unos jóvenes entraron en la torre Avengers y se robaron unos archivos. Explotó todo un piso y detuvieron a dos de ellos.

-¿Unos jóvenes, entraron al lugar más seguro de la tierra?

-Extraño ¿no?

-Ya lo creo.

-Bueno vayamos a comprar esos lentes de sol y luego a visitar a Coulson.

Y allí nos fuimos luego de pagarle al mesero una propina.


End file.
